sagasdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Tal'a Dominion Military
The Military of the Tal'a Dominion is a highly organized and highly efficient fighting machine. Like many nations and empires, the King of the Dominion, the Tal'ash holds ultimate authority in military matters, yet in practice rarely takes the field in any real capacity. Regular Army Command Structure The Dominion's military is a highly organized force with there existing a clear command structure from the High Generals all the way down to the Squad Leaders. Tal'ash Ruler of the Dominion and the Highest Military General, the Tal'ash rarely takes direct part in military engagements, leaving that to his First Lords. The insignia of the Tal'ash is the Triple Mountain of Mon'Tal with Five Golden Suns set above it. First Lord The First Lords and the true commanders of the Dominion military. There exists only two First Lords at any time, and if a First Lord dies or is deposed, then a replacement is chosen either between the Primarch's or by the Tal'ash. Each First Lord takes responsibility of roughly half the Dominion, with the split occuring East and West of Mon'Tal itself. Like the Tal'ash, the First Lords will rarely ever leave Mon'Tal relying on their subordinates to bring them the information they require. The insignia of the First Lords is the Triple Mountain of Mon'Tal with Four Golden Suns set above it. Primarch The Primarch is the first true Battlefield Commander of the Dominion. While the First Lords are the true logistical and decisive leaders, the Primarchs are the Tactical Leaders of the Dominion's forces. As each First Lord has two Primarchs under his purview, each Primarch is given a quarter of the Dominion to protect and defend. At full strength then, each Primarch has 60,000 Dominion Soldiers at his disposal to defend the nation. Traditionally, no Primarch resides at Mon'Tal, but rather in one of the neighboring cities in their sector, thus preventing the entire tactical genius of the Dominion from ever being taken out at once. The insignia of the Primarch is the Triple Mountain of Mon'Tal with Three Golden Suns set above it. Duarch While the Primarchs hold command over major battles of the Dominion, the Duarchs hold command in smaller engagements where combat could erupt on multiple battlefronts at any point. Each Primarch has two Duarchs under his command and can thus split his military across multiple battlefields without losing his forces to chaos. At full strength, a Duarch would then command 30,000 Dominion Soldiers. Like the Primarchs, Duarchs most often reside in the sector they are active in, but they do not have the same institutional restrictions about quartering in Mon'Tal itself. The insignia of the Duarch is the Triple Mountain of Mon'Tal with Two Golden Suns set above it. Triarch Where the Duarchs, Primarchs and First Lords can and most often do operate independently of each other, fighting battles seperately and individually, the Triarchs are more firmly bound to the Duarch they serve. While the Triarchs can be seperated from their Duarch in times of Great Need, tradition dictates that the Triarchs serve as a Duarch's Sub-Commander on the Battlefield. Each of the Eight Duarchs has Three Triarchs under his command, allowing him to subdivide his 30,000 men into Battalions of 10,000 each. The Triarch is the lowest Lord Officer in the Dominion Army and as such, his insignia is the Triple Mountain of Mon'Tal with One Golden Sun set above it. High Captain The Triarch is the lowest rank authorized to lead men in battle, however when Low Captain Squad Leader Levied Soldier The base unit of the Dominion military, the levied soldiers comprise the bulk of the dominions forces. Soldiery Structure The 240,000 soldiers of the Tal'a Dominion are subdivided many times, down to an almost individual level to insure order and discipline amongst the troops. Squad The Squad is the base military unit of the Dominion Military. Comprised of ten soldiers grouped together, the squad is commanded by a Squad Leader, chosen by the Squad themselves with the leader coming from their ranks. In patrol and very small skirmishes, the Squad Leader is the important figure, directing his men and fighting beside them. Squads are also composed of similarly armed and armored soldiers. Company The Company is the second unit of soldiers in the Dominion Military. Comprised of ten Squads (100 soldiers), a Company is commanded by a Low Captain giving commands to his Squad Leaders to pass to their soldiers. In most Companies, there are six Squads of Infantry, often armed with spear, sword and shield, two squads of archers, armed with short bows and short swords, and two squads of Cavalry, armed with a long spear, cavalry sword and cavalry shield. Like the Squad Leader, Low Captains are elected by the Squad Leaders of a Company from their own number who then loses his Squad Leader Status for the status of Low Captain. The Company is the main unit of combat in most situations the Dominion encounters, from dealing with bandits to settling disruptive populations. Regiment The third organizational unit of soldiers in the Dominion Military, the Regiment is comprised of ten Companies (1,000 soldiers), working under a High Captain who gives orders to the Low Captains who then pass them on the the Squad Leaders. Like the Low Captains, High Captains are elected by a Regiments 10 Low Captains from their number with the new High Captain then leaving their post as Low Captain to be filled from below. In a Regiment, a High Captain will organize the squads from his companies into entire Companies of a organized unit. Thus, when formed into a regiment, there will usually be six Companies of Infantry, two Companies of Archers, and two Companies of Cavalry. When the Dominion marches off to war, they fight small battles in terms of Regiments. Battalion The Battalion is the largest organizational unit of the Dominion Military and is composed of ten Regiments (10,000 soldiers), working under a Triarch. There is no larger organizational unit and thus there are 24 Battalions in the Dominion Military. If thrown into a single battle, the Dominion can bring a quarter of a million soldiers to bear, more than all the other powers on Thatos Combined. Lightbringers The Dominion controls the most powerful military on Thatos, yet even they realize that some missions must be undertaken, not by regular soldiers, but by special operatives trained to work in small groups to accomplish great goals. These men and women are collectively called the Lightbringers, tasked with spreading the light of the Tal'a Dominion across the land.